Really over
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Olivia thought her love for Elliot would remain unrequieted. But, when Elliot finds out the truth about little Eli he closes the door with Kathy and opens another for Liv. Post Paternity.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own LAO: SVU or its characters. It's just one of my very favorite shows.

**Note: ** This is my first LAO: SVU fanfic. My others have been for CSI: Miami; however, I have been a fan of SVU since the first season. This oneshot was inspired by actual events in my life, and it just so happens that it fits with Elliot and Olivia's relationship as well. The story is told in Olivia's Point of View.

Really Over

Unrequited love sucks. It sucks more than oversleeping for work then getting hit by some idiot with no insurance on the way in during an ice storm. I should know. I have been in love with my partner for the last three years. My love is currently sitting directly across from me at his desk attempting to shrink the mound of paperwork before him. I have my own mountain upon my desk, yet I am finding Elliot much more alluring.

If only I could just jump across this desk of mine and…. Elliot runs his left hand over his short hair. The gold band on his finger catches the light as he does. The glare is a blinding reminder of why I must stay in my seat and pretend to work instead of acting on my animalistic impulses.

Elliot looks up and catches me staring. Immediately I sense a blush coming on and I get _that_ feeling in my stomach. It's the same one I get every time I get to look directly into those eyes of his. Those eyes are like looking into the sky on a cloudless day. I wish everyday was as beautiful.

"Liv, you okay?"

"Just wonderful El."

Crap. That sounded a little too good. Now he's going to think I've lost it or something. Here it comes- that infamous grin of his followed by a slight chuckle all while shaking his head. Still, his eyes remain fixed on me as I start to squirm in my chair.

"You sure about that Olivia?" he asks me, now leaning over the desks towards me lowering his voice a few octaves.

My stomach does a flip flop at his Barry White impersonation. All I can do is stare into those eyes and try to force out a response to his question.

"Yep. Positive" is all I can squeak out.

Our eyes remain fixed upon each other. Neither one of us moves or says a word. It is rather late in the day and the bullpen is quiet, everyone else out working leads or scenes. The temperature in the room seems to have jumped about twenty degrees in the last two minutes. I lick my lips, unsure of what else to do. Elliot meanwhile unbuttons another button on his shirt; it must be getting warmer to him too. When he does this, I cannot help but focus on the patch of newly exposed skin. It is so luscious. I wonder if the rest of him is that luscious?

My phone starts ringing relentlessly. Damn it. I reach down and remove it from the clip on my waist, thus breaking eye contact with Elliot. The moment has passed anyway. Elliot returns his attention to the paperwork. I take the call: it is my lawyer with a decent settlement offer from the guy who hit Cathy and I. I jot down our meeting time in my calendar than end the call.

When I look up, Elliot is gone from his desk. Cragen ushers him into his office then closes the door behind them. Now I get nervous and begin to rack my brain. I don't think we have done anything wrong as of late. There was that weekend last month when we took our police-issue sedan on an unauthorized road trip, but there's no way Cragen could have found out about that. Cragen shuts the blinds so I cannot see what's happening, though I get an idea as soon as Kathy steps off the elevator and heads for the office as well. I still cannot see inside the office, so I will have to wait. Grudgingly, I go back to my paperwork.

Sometime later, Elliot emerges from the Captain's office. He strides right past me without a word or even a look in my direction, slamming the door behind him. Kathy is the next to emerge. Silently she walks towards the elevator, gets in then leaves without so much as a look in my direction either. Finally Cragen exits, hands on his hips, looking in my direction. When I start to ask what's going on, he tells me to go be with my partner.

As soon as I open the door leading to the roof, my suspicions are confirmed. On the far side, Elliot is yelling obscenities while tugging on his ring finger. A moment later he yanks the gold band from his finger and throws it off the roof. The piece of jewelry sails out over the city before plummeting towards the earth and who or whatever is below. Elliot watches this while standing by the edge, hands grasping the ledge.

Cautiously I walk up behind him; he senses my presence even before I reach him.

"She lied to my face Liv. Eli isn't even mine. I asked her point-blank in the hospital if he was and she said yes."

"When did she finally tell you?" I ask, standing to his left.

"Only after I asked her where she's been sneaking off too late at night when she thinks I am asleep. But that's not the best part of it Liv. Get this. Eli's father isn't just some guy she saw a few times while we were separated. No Liv, Kathy's been screwing him for the last three years!"

Now Elliot turns to look at me with tears streaming down his face. In all of our years together, I have never seen him so vulnerable. It's like his heart is ripped wide open exposing the raw insides. I step closer to him then reach up and gently wipe away his tears. When I go to take me hand away from his face, Elliot grasps it gently in his own. We both look at our now intertwined hands. Upon Elliot's ring finger, the band of pale skin where the wedding band encircled it for the last twenty-something years stands out boldly as if making the statement that it is finally free.

"Does this mean it's really over El?" I ask now looking him in the eye.

"Yes Liv, there is no going back now. Kathy shattered my heart into a million pieces. I am done with her."

"What about Eli, and your other kids?"

"The situation with Eli will have to be worked out. With the other four I will always be a part of their lives no matter what."

For a moment we stand quietly and look out over the city. I move closer to him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders. Elliot relaxes at my touch and moves closer to me so that our sides are touching before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Do you think you will ever be able to love again?"

"Yes. There is one untouched part of my heart that always has loved and never will stop loving."

With those words, I look over at Elliot who looks deep into my eyes. They

convey every emotion I have ever wanted him to feel for me as well as the ones I have been feeling for the last three years. I pull him to me in an enveloping embrace that I wish could last forever. And I smile, knowing now that my love is no longer unrequited.

THE END

A/N: Well there you have it, my first SVU fanfic. I hope to write future ones as I have a few other ideas in mind. For now, reviews would make my day  


End file.
